All You Wanted
by Suzuki1
Summary: This is my first songfic and I don’t really know how you are suppose to do it so this is my guess... Any who I did it on the song 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch.


First of all I do not own Cardcaptors/ Cardcaptor Sakura. The song 'all you wanted' is not mine either! (Even though it would be nice to own something that was so popular.) Any who no flames plz. this is my first songfic and I don't really know how u are suppose to do it so this is my guess. I hope you like it! Thanks. ~Suzuki  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away~  
  
Sakura ran upstairs to her room and got ready to go to bed. It had been a beautiful day. She sighed and gazed out of her window. The sky was now a deep blue with small silver stars, dimly lighting up like little crystals. She sighed, not being able to get one thing off of her mind.  
  
~I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away~  
  
She was in love. She had to admit it. She truly loved Li Showron. He seamed so distant from the others, he always hid his true feelings. He is a rebel, she is an angel. How did she get herself here? But still. even if he was cold, she knew he was truly soft and loyal inside. That is what made her love him even more.  
  
~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares~  
  
She smiled and started to blush slightly just thinking about him. He had a hidden charm and she fell under his spell. She knew he was different then how he acted, she had seen it before... she would help him become expressive of himself and open his eyes to see the world around him.  
  
~I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone~  
  
She turned off the lights and crawled into her warm bed. Her whole body felt so tired, weak, limp. At first she could not sleep and just stared blankly until her eyes grew tired, letting her mind clear. She soon drifted off into a dream.  
  
~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares~  
  
Li was standing there in front of her. He had the wonderful, but rare smile on his face. Sakura felt her heart beat faster at his sight. She ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe and warm in his embrace. This is how she wanted to stay forever.  
  
~All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah~  
  
She looked up to him but he was slowly vanishing. She stepped back only being able to watch. She was only living a fantasy and not seeing reality. She would do what is best for him. but it is hard to tell what he wants. Everything grew darker by the second. She wanted to be there for him when he needs her. If only he knew. The rest of the night she slept dreamless.  
  
~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares~  
  
Sakura awoke, still having that lonely feeling haunting her. She sighed sadly and pushed the covers off of her. Morning light pored into her, blinding her slightly. Still he was on her mind. How could she help him if he won't trust anyone with his feelings? She had tried so hard to be kind and show friendship to him, but she felt as if it was pointless and not working. But if she held on she knew that it would come out just fine. it only takes time..  
  
~Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone~  
  
She held a card in her hands, it was the dream card. Most of her dreams come to predictions. That made her even more confident. She smiled weakly and put the card away. She quickly got ready and raced off to school to meet her friends. 


End file.
